


The New World

by DemonQueenB



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonQueenB/pseuds/DemonQueenB
Summary: When the teen titans need help they find a long-hidden secret.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A new fic. I started a timrae before but it was just too complicated so i decided to write this one. Hope y'all enjoy.  
> Updated by motivation. :)

> Chapter 1
> 
>  
> 
> “She's a child, ” Batman said as he glared at Zatanna.
> 
>  
> 
> Zatanna stood her ground as she blocked Batman's way into her security fault.
> 
>  
> 
> “Not only did you take down a 16-year-old child, ” he said angrily. “But you went beyond the authority of the justice league. Release her.”
> 
>  
> 
> Zatanna shook her head, uncaring. It had been true. She had separated the girl from her team and along with help from Constantine, they took her down and trapped her. 
> 
>  
> 
> “It's for the safety of the earth, ” she hissed. “What don't you understand about that? A year ago that ‘child’ let the world be taken over by the most powerful, evil demon that ever existed.”
> 
>  
> 
> Batman had an angry scowl on his face.
> 
>  
> 
> “Yes,” he growled. “And she had warned us, begged for our help and we sent her away. We sent a child away. And when it did come, when the demon came, she still fought him and defeated him.”
> 
>  
> 
> “And that's even more worrying!” Zatanna yelled. “How can you not see that? you Bruce, who has a contingency plan to take any of us down. How do you not see the danger she poses if she is left free to roam our earth? That  _ child _ who has evil flooding her veins was able to defeat her all-powerful father. That  _ child has _ power beyond comprehension. Yes, she may be good now but if she were to ever even think of using her powers against the side of good, against our side... This matter is for the Sentinel of Magic. Bruce, please understand.”
> 
>  
> 
> She touched the man's arm, hoping he would understand.
> 
>  
> 
> “I have plans for all of them, ” he said pulling his arm away  “I know she's a danger, we are all dangers. I know enough to stop her.”
> 
>  
> 
> “No you don't, ” Zatanna replied. “None of us know the extent of her power. Trigons evil still flows through her and her powers are emotion based. She's lost control before and almost killed someone. What if one day her dark side takes over or someone takes over her. If she reaches her full potential, she will be more formidable than Trigon. So as it stands, she stays imprisoned.”
> 
>  
> 
> Bruce removed his cowl and shook his head.
> 
>  
> 
> “Dick came to me more worried than I have ever seen him. Dick hasn't spoken to me in almost two years but he came to me because of her. For her. I hope you know what you're doing and that he never finds out. He will hate us both.”
> 
>  
> 
> Zatanna frowned but she knew it was for the best.
> 
>  
> 
> “I'm sorry Bruce, ”she said. 
> 
>  
> 
> “So am I, ” he said walking away.
> 
>  
> 
> .......
> 
>  
> 
> Present day
> 
>  
> 
> Tim was becoming impatient. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Can you do it or not Zach, ” he huffed.
> 
>  
> 
> Zach glared at his leader.
> 
>  
> 
> “Yes, ” the young magician growled. “I can. It's not easy trying to open a sealed, warded, and cursed door without losing an arm. Be patient!”
> 
>  
> 
> Tim huffed some more.
> 
>  
> 
> “We're losing time!”
> 
>  
> 
> Zach growled.
> 
>  
> 
> “You're not the only one who lost someone!” Zach yelled. “I get it, Batman's missing, Superman is missing, Flash, Wonder Woman, lantern whatever. Did you forget that my aunt is in a magically induced coma? I have just as much at stake as you all do.”
> 
>  
> 
> “He's right, Tim, ” Connor said trying to diffuse the tension. “We all have people missing. Cut him some slack.”
> 
>  
> 
> Tim looked at his other two teammates.
> 
>  
> 
> Cassie was nodding and Bart was giving him the “supes is right” look.
> 
>  
> 
> Tim took a breath.
> 
>  
> 
> “I'm sorry Zach,” he sighed. “I'm just worried.”
> 
>  
> 
> Zach nodded and continued to take down all the safeguards on his Aunt Zatanna's door.
> 
>  
> 
> It had been a tough few weeks ago. Three weeks ago the justice league disappeared. It had been a fight against a new adversary unknown to the teen titans. The older group had asked from help all other teams, including them. The sentinels of magic. The Titans. The Teen Titans. The bird of prey. So many superheroes and in the end they had won against the magical adversary.
> 
>  
> 
> But not without sacrifice.
> 
>  
> 
> The villain called himself the king. He had magic so powerful that almost nothing could stop him. The only option had been to try to get him off the planet, off dimension even. So sentinels of magic and the league worked together to get him off. 
> 
>  
> 
> It took all of Constantine, Zatanna, and even Dr.Fates magic to open the portal. It took the rest of the league to push the king in. However, the league got sucked in as well and there was a magical backfire that put the magic users into a comatose state.
> 
>  
> 
> Tim, the Red Robin, hoped that magic could cure magic and they tried to find powerful enough users. They had failed and this was their last shot, hoping Zee had something in her collection that could help them.
> 
>  
> 
> Zach had tried so hard to reverse the magic on the sentinels but he just didn't have the control or training his elders did. He was only just 16 after all.
> 
>  
> 
> “Yes!” The young magician said as the door finally opened. “I told you I could do it, Tim.”
> 
>  
> 
> Tim nodded with a smirk and the entire team walked in.
> 
>  
> 
> There was a lot and to be honest, only Zach and Cass had a history with magical items. They were the ones doing the searching. The other boys were mostly snooping.
> 
>  
> 
> Tim walked around the large room. It was the size of a small library. Many shelves were strewn around, most holding something.
> 
>  
> 
> _ “Ro..bin?” _
> 
>  
> 
> Tim turned around in shock. He knew he heard it and he knew it wasn't his team. He also wasn't dumb enough not to realize the danger of hearing things in a room full of dangerous, magical artifacts.
> 
>  
> 
> _ “Robin. No. Not.” _
> 
>  
> 
> Dangerous, magical artifacts that could kill him.
> 
>  
> 
> _ “No help.” _
> 
>  
> 
> Yet he turned around anyway. It was foolish and dangerous but he turned around anyways.
> 
>  
> 
> It was a crystal encased in a glass container. Unassuming except for its glow and swirling colors.
> 
>  
> 
> _ “Not Robin. No help.” _
> 
>  
> 
> She, and he knew it was a she, sounded...sad still he knew he had to walk away and he would have but then something blew up.
> 
>  
> 
> “Get down!” He heard Bart, the latest Kid Flash, yell.
> 
>  
> 
> Tim luckily dodged the spear that then proceeded to destroy the glass case, letting the crystal fall to the ground.
> 
>  
> 
> He was smart enough not to pick it up but he wasn't fast enough to stop Bart who ran over and helped him up and picked up the jewel.
> 
>  
> 
> “Wait, Bart!” He yelled but it was too late.
> 
>  
> 
> The crystal glowed and Bart dropped it.
> 
>  
> 
> “Please tell me that thing wasn't cursed,” he said backing up with Tim.
> 
>  
> 
> “I can't because I don't know, ” Tim said worriedly.
> 
>  
> 
> At this point, the crystal was floating, emitting energy that was pushing and moving things around. Cass, Connor, and Zach had come to see what was happening the latter flaring at them all.
> 
>  
> 
> “What did you two do!” The magician said trying to go to the crystal only to be knocked back.
> 
>  
> 
> Tim watched in worry as the glowing became a bright light and suddenly a shadow like bird creature burst through. It engulfed them all in darkness and Tim assumed the worst.
> 
>  
> 
> The light returned and he saw his friends were still alive. He also saw..her.
> 
>  
> 
> She was floating up in the air, near the ceiling. Her eyes glowed white and her blue cloak billowed around her.
> 
>  
> 
> And then she fell.
> 
>  
> 
> Tim sprang into action and managed to catch her. All while his team looked on in shock and confusion.
> 
>  
> 
> Conner was the first to make sure Tim himself was okay.
> 
>  
> 
> “Tim!” He yelled as he almost ran forward.
> 
>  
> 
> “I'm fine, ”he assured. His eyes still on his catch.
> 
>  
> 
> “Dude,” young Barry said in awe. “Is that...”
> 
>  
> 
> Suddenly the girl's eyes opened and the room became quiet but also went into defense mode.
> 
>  
> 
> “Robin, ” the girl said confused. “No...not.”
> 
>  
> 
> She fell back to unconsciousness very quickly.
> 
>  
> 
> “Bart, ” Tim said as he picked up the unconscious girl into his arms. “and Connor get that room in the basement ready. Cass, Zach keep looking for something for our mission”
> 
>  
> 
> The room was bathed in awkward yes sirs and okays.
> 
>  
> 
> Zach just stood looking shocked.
> 
>  
> 
> “I don't understand,” he said as he looked at the sleeping girl in his leader's arms.
> 
>  
> 
> “What's not to understand,” Tim said with a frown. “Raven, the missing Teen Titan, has been here this whole time.”
> 
>  
> 
> Zach shook his head about to argue.
> 
>  
> 
> “There's no time for any conversation, ” the stern Teen Titan scolded. “Go look for something to help our mission. I've got some other work to do.”
> 
>  
> 
> Zach didn't argue but it didn't take an empath to sense the animosity that had just overtaken the magician.
> 
>  
> 
> “I have to make some calls,” Tim announced as he walked out.
> 
>  
> 
> Things had just become interesting.
> 
>  
> 
> End 
> 
>   
>    
>    
> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe it.

 

Dick Grayson, aka Nightwing, sat at the edge of his friend's bed. His friend who had been missing for almost 8 years now. His friend who suddenly disappeared and who he feared the worst for.

 

And today after years of missing her,here she was. No different from the day he last saw her. While he had aged, his features hardening from the hard years he had faced after his team disbanded, she hadn't changed a bit. Still small, pale, innocent and young. 

 

He pushed a hair away from her pretty face. He was so confused.

 

When Tim had called with an urgent message, Dick quickly made his way. Tim had been vague, saying they needed him to verify something so he went.

 

_ "What's so important that you needed me to physically be here Tim? " Dick asked the young Red Robin. _

 

_ Tim was leading him down towards the lowest level of the tower. Vague and serious as always. Zachary Zatara was behind him with a scowl. _

 

_ "We need you to confirm someone's identity?" Tim had said as he pressed the buttons to the safety room. _

 

_ Raven's safety room. _

 

_ The door opened to show the glass window separating the containment room from the communication room. He saw her immediately. _

 

_ He didn't even bother to ask Tim or Zach permission. He went straight in. _

 

_ "Dick!" Tim growled. "Be careful. She could be an imposter!" _

 

_ Dick ignored him and quickly went towards her. _

 

_ He knew she wasn't an imposter. 100% certain because the moment he opened that door and entered the magical zone he felt it. _

 

_ The bond. _

 

_ Their bond. The one that had suddenly vanished a fateful day many years ago. _

 

_ She looked so small and fragile in the cot. He kneeled down to her and touched her unchanged face. _

 

_ Raven's eyes fluttered behind her closed lids. _

 

_ "Robin, " he heard her mumble weakly. _

 

_ Her eyes opened and she looked at him with confusion.  _

 

_ "Robin?" She muttered. "How long?" _

 

_ He smiled gently and grabbed her hand. _

 

_ "A long time, " he said to her. _

 

_ She frowned and then her eyes began to get cloudy and she was back out. _

 

She had been out since then.

 

Kori, Gar, and Vic had all come down wanting to visit and see her. See their lost friend.

 

Kori and Vic cried. Gar was unreadable but he was also by her side since. Currently re-entering the room, snacks in hand.

 

"Any movement?" He asked as he handed Dick a sandwich.

 

"No, " Dick replied. "Nothing yet."

 

Gar nodded and for a minute the two sat in complete silence. Both men just watching their long lost friend sleep on the white beds of the titan's infirmary.

 

"I still can't believe it, " Gar suddenly said. "Since that day I thought it was my fault. I guess it kind of is. If she hadn't gone out, if we hadn't gotten into that fight she would never have disappeared."

 

"I'm the one who told her to go that day Gar, " he replied. 

 

"Why do you think Zatara did it?" Gar asked. "We all know she had a thing against Raven and we all know she knew that Raven was trapped in that. We all know she trapped her but why. Why did she hate Raven so much?"

 

Dick frowned. He wanted to know too.

 

"I still remember that day dick, " he continued. "It haunts me."

 

.....

 

...

 

7 years ago

 

_ Raven stared deeply into Gars green eyes. _

 

_ Green eyes full of sadness and anger. _

 

_ "You just don't want to admit that you're afraid!" Garfield growled.  _

 

_ "I will fully admit that I am afraid!" Raven hissed back.  _

  
  


_ "Tell me what you're afraid of then, " he said grabbing her. "What's so terrifying about letting yourself open up to me! You know I love you! And you never even try to let me show you. Why can't you just let me in! Why do you hate me that much?" _

 

_ "I don't hate you, Garfield, " she said seriously. "I cannot and will not fall in love. Not with you or with anyone, it's too dangerous." _

 

_ Raven began to turn around to leave but Gar grabbed her and pulled her in. _

 

_ "That's a fucking cop out and you know it!" He yelled. "It's not that you can't it's that you won't even try. You're being a coward!" _

 

_ Black tendrils of magic suddenly wrapped around the young green shapeshifter, sending him to the wall. _

 

_ The young half demoness was about to explode but another arm pulled her back and got her attention. _

 

_ "Raven, " Dick said calmly. "That's enough. You need to take a walk. I'll talk to gar, just go." _

 

_ Raven could tell Dick had finally had enough with the bickering. It had been going on for too long. _

 

_ She nodded and went on her away. _

 

_ Neither teen boy realizing this would be the last they saw of her for many years to come. _

  
  


_... _

 

_ Raven had decided to just go into the forest near jump city. It was calm and quiet. Away from the tower, away from Gar. _

 

_ She knew he meant well. She knew he loved her and she wished she could return the feeling. _

 

_ She really wanted to show him how she felt but it was dangerous. _

 

_ She was dangerous. _

 

_ She at the base of a tree when she sensed the presence of someone. A magical someone. _

 

_ Someone she didn't know too well but her sudden appearance made her weary. _

 

_ "Zatanna, " Raven said standing up. "Is there something you needed that you've come directly to me?" _

 

_ Raven felt a sense of foreboding. Zatanna Zatara had never liked her, finding Raven's magical heritage to be less than favorable. _

 

_ "No chit chat, " she said seriously. "You and I both know that the coming of trigon won't be the first or last we see of him! And it will always be due to you. I'm here to take you in." _

 

_ Raven stood up in a defensive pose very quickly. _

 

_ "I've already told you in trying my best Zatanna, " Raven said with a tremble in her voice. _

 

_ More than once had Zatanna made it clear she wanted Raven gone. Before she met the titans, Zatanna even got Batman involved. Batman at this point had already separated from Robin but he still had a soft spot for children. Raven had been 12 and once Batman had made it clear to Zatanna that Raven should be given a chance, he recommended she go to Jump. _

 

_ Of course, that's where she met Dick and the rest of her family. _

 

_ Still, Zatanna had popped in a few times, especially after the end. Now here she was again. _

 

_ "It won't matter how hard you try!" She yelled pointing at her. "It's time Raven. I'm sorry." _

 

_ Raven sensed the presence of another too late as suddenly she was on the ground in immense pain. She felt the weight of something on her chest and could see a necklace. A demon hunters tool. _

 

_ Constantine was behind her. _

 

_ "Get the spell done now Zee" she heard him say. " Demon or not, she's still a half human kid. This is hurting her." _

 

_ She saw nor heard anything else as it went black for her. _

 

_... _

_ "Gar you've got to give Raven a break, " Dick said to the shifter. "We both know she does have feelings for you and we both know why she's afraid of them. Why do you keep trying to force her to share her feelings? You know how her powers work." _

 

_ Gar sighed, looking into the distance. _

 

_ "I guess because I don't want her to be like that forever, " he said. "She deserves happiness, she deserves to be loved. I love her so much and it makes me so sad that she hides way like that." _

 

_ Dick nodded sadly. _

 

_ "And I guess sometimes I'm jealous of you, " he continued. "That bond you share with her. I envy it." _

 

_ "You do make her happy you know, " he told the green man. "I can feel her brighten up when you yell your jokes but she hides right away. " _

 

_ Gar smiled.  _

 

_ "What's she feeling right now?" He asked. _

 

_ Dick nodded and looked for that bond he shared with the elusive empath. _

 

_ Dicks eyes suddenly widened. _

 

_ "What's wrong?" Gar asked worried. _

 

_ "I.." He said trying to understand. "I can't find her anymore." _

 

_ Neither boy waited as they sprang into action. _

 

_... _

 

_... _

  
  


"I want to say im sure Zee had a good reason but I know the reason."

 

Dick and Gar had continued to watch over Raven who had come in and out of consciousness in the last hour.

 

"She hated her?" Gar growled. "She thought Raven was evil and didn't deserve to be free. She's a self-righteous goody who can't see beyond the demon half to look at the human half? I can go on."

 

Dick frowned.

 

"I know, " he sighed. "I know."

 

Raven shifting made both boys look towards her.

 

"She's here now, " Gar said. " that's all that matters"

 

Dick nodded but both men knew that this wouldn't be the end of it.

 

Not at all.

 

....

apter 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s chapter two!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! A new chapter!

Chapter 3

 

The first thing she saw when she finally opened her eyes was the familiar ceiling of Titans Towers med room. She gently brought herself into a sitting position and looked around the room. It was nighttime as evidenced by the darkness at the window. She looked around more and found that the ceiling was the only familiar thing. 

 

It was the Titans tower. That she was sure of. However, the room was upgraded and painted a different color than what she was used to. Her eyes then fell onto Dick who was sleeping on a chair and....Gar.

 

She knew time had passed since she had seen them, just from seeing Dick earlier, but seeing Gar.

 

It made it feel completely different. 

 

He had grown more than Dick, in her opinion. He was sleeping on a chair as well but she could tell he grown much taller and that he had muscled up. 

 

She felt a sudden sadness pass through her. 

 

How long had she been unconscious?

 

“7 years,” a voice said from the direction of the door.

 

Raven, who was spooked, jumped slightly and turned her head towards the door with her hands (powerless to her surprise) up in defense. 

 

The young man, a teenager really, put his hands up in a calming motion.

 

“Sorry,” he said. “Didn’t mean to scare you.”

 

Raven lowered her hands and looked at him. She recognized him as the man who she woke up to. The new Robin. 

 

“I’ll wake up Dick,” he said seriously. 

 

She nodded and watched as he gently nudged her friend awake.

 

Dick opened his eyes and the new Robin motioned at her. That caused Dick to quickly get up and head to her side.

 

“Raven,” he said hugging her.

 

She hugged back, even though she wasn't the most huggy person. She could feel his anguish, his happiness, his sadness, and his relief.

 

“How are you feeling?” He asked as he let her go. 

 

She was about to answer but she noticed that Gar was now up and looking at her sadly. Her empathic powers showed her that he was feeling just like DIck but almost sadder. 

 

No, not sadder. Guiltier. 

 

“Gar,” she said with an unreadable expression. “Come here, you don't have to feel guilty.”

 

She wasn’t surprised when he engulfed her in a tight hug. Like one of those of people who never wanted to let go. She wrapped her own arms around him. Just as tight

 

“I am so sorry,” he said, keeping her in his warm embrace. “I’m so sorry.”

 

Raven gently pushed him away so she could see his face.

 

He looked very good. Much older now and much stronger. 

 

“It isn’t your fault,” she said. “It really isn’t. You aren’t to blame for Zatarra Zatanna's prejudice against me.”

 

“If I hadn’t pushed you,” he said to her. “Then you wouldn’t have left.”

 

Raven shook her head.

 

“She would have found a way no matter what,” she replied. “She was waiting for the right moment. If not at the point it would have been another.”

 

She sensed both Dick and the new Robin get tense.

 

“So Zatanna did do something,” Dick said sadly. 

 

Raven shook her head.

 

“Yes,” she said. “Both she and John Constantine attacked me and trapped me in...limbo I guess.”

 

Raven looked towards the younger robin. 

 

“You are the one that freed me, right?” She asked him.

 

She saw as he slightly hesitated, as if to say he hadn’t freed her. She figured it right away.

 

“FInding me was an accident wasn’t it,”  Raven said staring at him.

 

Raven looked at the younger Robin who looked a bit embarrassed. 

 

“Raven,” Dick said causing her to turn back. “This is Tim. He and the current Titans were the ones who found you ”

 

Raven nodded and saw as Tim also nodded. 

 

Found.

 

So she hadn’t been saved or freed. It definitely was an accident. 

 

“We were searching through Z’s stuff for something to help with the... issue,” The teen named Tim said. “ We knocked some things down and then you appeared.”

 

Raven stared at the three men.

 

“The issue?” She asked.

 

Gar looked at Dick who looked at her. 

 

“It's a long story,” Tim replied. “But it doesn’t really have anything to do with you. I’ve got to go.”

 

Raven was taken slightly aback by the coldness radiating off of Tim who was now walking out of the medroom.

 

She was brought back to present by a warm hand on his shoulder.

 

“The kids kind of a cold one,” it was Gar. “And plus he’s kind of stressed with Batman being gone and all.”

 

Raven eyes widened and she looked at Dick.

 

“Batman’s dead?” She asked. 

 

Dick shook his head.

 

“No,” he replied. “It's a long story.”

 

Raven frowned.

 

“I’ve got nothing but time, Dick,” she replied. “What's happened?”

 

Dick and Gar looked at each other again.

 

“The League , a handful of other characters and about one million people have gone into a sudden and deep coma,” Dick began. “It has something to do with magic. That’s why the teen titans were looking for something magical. To help with waking them up.”

 

Raven was speechless. 

 

“But just because we didn’t purposely free your,” Gar began as he grabbed her hand. “Doesn’t mean we ever stopped looking. Trust me, I’m kind of glad this happened because you are back.”

 

Raven grabbed his hand. 

 

He truly was happy and it made her smile.

 

“I can't argue with Gar,” Dick added. “As much as I would like to figure out this mess, having you back is more than I could have ever asked for.”

 

“I can be of help too,” she said to the men. “I am magical after all.”

 

Before she could stop it, a yawn escaped her mouth.

 

“Oh trust me you will help us,” Dick said to her. “But for now you still need to rest. Don’t think I didn’t notice your lack of powers. “

 

She nodded and laid back down. Sleep overtook her exhausted body quickly. 

 

With her falling into a slumber, that left the two men to sit and talk.

 

“I know you  want to save Batman,” Gar said quietly. “But you and I both know that whatever has them like this, its strong. Stronger than the entire league. I will not risk Raven getting hurt. She’s getting a second chance at life and I will not let that be cut short by you and your moody little Robin counterpart. She deserves better.”

 

Dick nodded.

 

“I know,” he replied. “But we both know that whatever this is, it's getting worse. She’s going to be involved eventually. I want to keep her safe but we have a duty to this world. It's not just about bringing back the league. It's about protecting the world and we both know she’s going to want to help.”

 

Gar turned to look at the sleeping empath.

 

“What are we going to do now?” He asked. “You need to head back to Gotham and I have a family I need to take care of.”

 

Dick turned his head towards the empath as well. He let out a frustrated sigh.

 

“I’m going to need to talk with Tim,” he stated. “The safest place for her is here. But safety doesn’t mean comfort. I'll be back.”

 

Gar nodded and took a seat next to Ravens bed as Dick stood up to head out. That was interrupted by the sudden blaring of alarms.

 

“Well shoot.,” he said to the green Changeling. “I think I might go and help the kids with this. Then I’ll talk to Tim.” 

 

Garfield nodded and stayed by Ravens side. 

  
  


..................

 

Raven woke up a few hours later to a dark room. Gar was asleep at her side, looking quite peaceful. 

 

She on the other hand, was quite hungry. Not wanting to disturb her sleeping friend she carefully stood up. A quick trip to the kitchen wouldn’t hurt.  She had a bit of difficulty getting her legs to move with her but after a minute or so, she was finally able to gain some traction. 

 

She walked down the large Titans Tower hallways. They were slightly different but they were familiar enough to navigate for her. She was almost to the kitchen when she heard some whispers.

 

_ “ I just dont think its a good idea Dick,” she heard Tim whisper. “She...I don't know her. We don't know her. She doesn’t belong here.” _

 

_ She heard Dick give an exasperated huff. _

 

_ “This is the safest place for her,” he explained. “what's so hard about giving it a try? She is a good person.” _

 

_ “Zee had her locked up in there for a reason,” Tim argued. “ I just... I never even meant to free her. She just appeared. I trust Zee’s instincts, I thought you did too.” _

 

Raven felt a sudden tinge of pain in her body.

 

_ “She isn’t safe alone or at the watch tower,” Dick continued. _

 

_ “Yeah because the league doesn’t trust her either,” Tim growled.  _

 

_ “I trust her!” Dick yelled. “And this is still my tower! I might not be the leader of your team Tim. I get that. But I do still get a say and I say she stays here and is kept a secret from the league.” _

 

Raven felt a bit relieved that Dick still cared for her but a sadness was bubbling because of the distrust of the Titans.

 

She shook her head and continued on to the kitchen. THis was her home but it no longer had her family. She just had to find a way to live with it and they would have to find a way to live with her. 

 

For now she just hoped they had some tea and bread for her to eat. 

 

....

 

Zach watched as the demon spawn made her way into their kitchen. It bothered him, how comfortable she was with their home. 

 

He didn’t trust her. Not whatsoever. He trusted his cousins intuition and if that intuition made her want to keep the demon away. Then why didn’t Grayson see that. 

 

He huffed in anger. He wanted to get a quick snack from the kitchen but he didn’t want to have to interact with the demon. 

 

He turned around in annoyance. She was awake for one day and she was already in his way. 

 

He really wanted to make her go away.

 

...

 

End Chapter 3

  
  
  



End file.
